Generally, for most of the school children especially who just begin school, they always need their parents to pack the school bags for them, and over times, the children may be overly dependent on their parents, resulting in the lack of independence. Some parents maybe try to let their child to pack the school bag by themselves, but it may be a frequent occurrence that the children forget to do so or bring the wrong books, which greatly reduces child's learning effect and gives troubles to patents and teachers. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a book detection system for school children to overcome the problems presented above.